


Late night nostalgia

by YAH_YEETboi



Category: Boneless pizza - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAH_YEETboi/pseuds/YAH_YEETboi
Summary: Turtle x reader
Relationships: TurtleCatapult/reader
Kudos: 1





	Late night nostalgia

Turtle’s POV

Y/N and I ended up finding an album of boneless pizza’s pictures together from the past year, we were pretty excited considering we didn't have to hear SWAT and demon constantly argue on who's the better channel and Crimea trying to bring back the XD trend.

"Mkay honey let's get this going!"

Y/N said excitedly.

The two of us sat on the couch and opened the album, scattered with pictures of boneless pizza,

Some were Stacia and Crimea about 2 years ago,  
Others were demon trying to kiss her kraken while meditating,  
A lot were just funny moments.

Who knew a book of pictures could hold so much nostalgia.

The two looked and reacted to a lot of photos,

"YEET and I really did destroy the hospital though-"

I said before Y/N and I breaking out laughing.

"Remember the time SWAT did a beat saber game with a dild-" 

Turtle wasn't able to finish his sentence without bursting out laughing, Y/N wasn't holding back the laughter either.

"Or how ‘Big YEET’ practically dies with the word 'chicken tendies'?"

The two sat together on the couch, laughing, this continued for about an hour until Turtle was soon grasping onto Y/N as support.

Turtle looked up to realize what position he was in, he was slouched on Y/N, gripping his hoodie part on shoulder with his cheek resting on his arm.

But Turtle didn't move, Y/N didn't make him move either.

Instead the two gave each other a small smile.

A small smile, yet it held so much warmth and happiness.

It was like open arms, welcoming you into their warmth, so they can tell you that you're safe, and they won't let anything happen to you.

The two blushed, but didn't look embarrassed. 

They had an expression that was indescribable.

As if they wanted more, yet they didn't want to make the other uncomfortable.

Y/N made the first move and brought Turtle closer,

Now Turtle was on top of Y/N, snuggled up against her chest.

The two were in a heartwarming and comfortable position.

Turtle closed his eyes and took in the warmth that he felt with Y/N,

The sweet comforting warmth.

Y/N pulled turtle close as if there were no tomorrow, 

Turtle, lost one this moment,

Soon let sleep take over him,

Now in a slumber in Y/N’s arms,

Y/N loosened up her grip while soon too, letting sleep take control.

"I love you"

Was the last thing said that night from Y/N.

Both were now on the couch, cuddled up on the couch.

From this day on,

Y/N and Turtle.

Were practically inseparable


End file.
